How do i tell him?
by angeleyes452
Summary: Syl is pregnant and is afraid to tell Max, Zack and Krit. Will she tell them? How will they react? SK MZ
1. Off to work

_Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended._

_**How do I tell him?**_

Max and Zack are living in the country side with Syl and Krit. Max and Syl work as waitresses in the local town, while Zack and Krit own their own garage.

"Come on Max, were going to be late for work" Syl shouted up the stairs to Max who was in her room.

"Two minutes I'm just trying to find my shoes" was the reply she got.

A few minutes later Max walked down the stairs and put her jacket on.

"Okay I'm ready...what you waiting on?" Max said smiling

Syl rolled her eyes and laughed. Both Max and Syl walked into the kitchen to say bye to Zack and Krit who were having breakfast.

"Right Krit that's me off to work, catch you later" Syl said as she kissed Krit on the side of the cheek.

"Don't you want some breakfast before you go?" he asked

"Oh no, don't mention food I feel sick as it is" she moaned

"Maybe you should take the day off" Krit proposed to her in a caring tone as he gave her a cuddle.

"No I want to go it passes the time" Syl replied

"Zack I'll see you when I get back ok" Max said to Zack after she kissed him goodbye.

"Okay baby. Don't work to hard" he said

"Oh we won't" Max started "It's impossible" Syl finished her sentence. All four of them started laughing.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Max said over her shoulder to Zack and Krit as she made her way to the door.

Both male X5's looked at their watches "Oh shit" was the reaction.


	2. The signs

Syl and Max made there way to work laughing at the expression on their boyfriends faces. While Zack and Krit got dressed and went to work. After the busy time at work Max went to ask Syl is she wanted to join her to take a break. When Max found Syl she was serving a customer then just started crying for no reason, after she gave the customer his meal she walked in Max's direction.

Max started to walk towards Syl as she wiped away her tears and kept having this feeling that she was going to be sick. Quickly she brought her hands up to her mouth and ran to the toilet followed by Max and then Syl was sick. Max held Syl's shoulder length blonde hair out of her face.

"Syl sweetie.. Krit is right you should take the day off your not well?" Max said softly

"X5's don't get sick Maxie" she replied low enough only for a transgenic to hear.

"Come on lets get you a glass of water" Max said as she put her arm around her little sisters shoulder and Syl placed her arm around Max's waist and headed for the bar.

Max and Syl went behind the bar, Max poured two glasses of iced water. She handed a glass to Syl who took it but as soon as Max had let go Syl dropped the glass.

"Oh goodness Max I'm so sorry, I'll clean that up" Syl said shaking

"No Syl its okay, I'll get it"

Max cleaned up the water and broken glass. When she was finished she sat on the chair next to Syl and handed her another glass of water which she finished.

"Max, I'm sor…" Syl started but Max wouldn't let her finish

"Syl you don't have to apologies. Are you okay?" Max asked

"Max I.. I'm pregnant" she said looking down at her hands which are place on her lap.

"How did that happen? No I know how that happens I mean when? You were being careful weren't you?" Max stated

"Yes we had been but remember a month ago when you had to lock me in the house because I was in heat. You had phoned Zack to tell him and Krit not to come home that night… well when you were talking to Zack Krit thought I was in trouble and came home that was why you couldn't find him that night" she confessed

"Aaww Syl, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Max asked giving her another hug.

"I wanted to but after that day I didn't feel any different, I didn't look pregnant and the longer I left it the harder it got to attempt to say anything" she said looking up at Max as a small tear fell.

"Have you done a test to be sure?" Max questioned

"Yes… it was positive" Syl answered

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid how you, Zack and especially Krit would react" Syl confessed

"I'm overjoyed. Don't you and Krit want a child?" said Max

"Yes but I just don't know how to tell him" Syl stated

"Just touch on the subject, give a subtle hint and I'm sure he will be pleased" Max replied

"Give me you hand please" Syl said to Max

Max did and Syl placed Max's hand on her stomach, she could feel a pulse and Syl pressed Max's hand down slightly then released and the baby kicked Max's hand. Both of them smiled.

"Aw Syl the baby kicked. Does it hurt when it kicks?" Max asked curiously

"No it sort of tickles but sometimes it's uncomfortable" Syl replied laughing

"Did you just say your pregnant?" their boss asked

"Yes, I am" Syl replied looking up at him

"We've just found out" Max said

"Congratulations what are you doing in here? You should be outside celebrating. Take the night off" he said to Max and Syl.


	3. Back home

They both headed home on the way there Syl phoned Krit's mobile to see if he was in or working late at the garage or at home. The phone was ringing and ringing. Syl was becoming even more nervous and didn't know how to tell him.

"Hello" Krit answered

"Hi it's just me, where are you?" she asked

"Zack and me are just on our way home, why?" Krit answered he sounded worried.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all" she replied

"Syl what's wrong?" Krit could sense something was worrying her.

"Nothing... I'll speak to you later about it okay? Max and me are just heading to the DVD store then we'll be home" Syl replied

"Okay then I'll speak to you later. Love you" Krit said still sounding concerned.

"Bye love you to" then they both hung up.

When they arrived home Krit and Zack were already there. Zack was in the living room watching tv while Krit was up stairs taking a shower.

Max and Syl entered the living room "Hi" Max greeted Zack

"Hiya" said Syl

"Hey" Zack replied to them both

Max sat down next to Zack and Syl went to look out the window then started pacing the floor, Zack gave Max a confused look.

"Syl go and speak to him" Max said to her

"Here goes…wish me luck" Syl replied with a faint smile

"You're not going to need it" returning the smile

Syl left the room and headed up the stairs to tell Krit the news.

"Maxie, what is up with Syl? She never paces unless something is really annoying her" Zack asked

"Syl is just really worried about telling Krit something important, that's all" she answered

"Yes but the two of them are so close they talk to each other about everything" Zack started

"The do but this time it's just harder" she simple said

"You know something don't you Maxie?" Zack whispered into her ear

"Yes and no I'm not going to tell you. Syl will when she is ready" she answered laughing slightly

""You know something don't you Maxie?" Zack whispered into her ear

"Yes and no I'm not going to tell you. Syl will when she is ready" she answered laughing slightly

"You read my mind" he replied

Max cuddled up to Zack on the three piece suite and watched a DVD, while Syl was waiting impatiently in her room to speak to Krit. Syl lay on the double bed listening to Ronan Keating which Krit had left on and she fell asleep.


	4. Told him

Krit entered the room with only jeans on showing off his toned body. He was still a bit wet as water dripped from his hair down his face and onto his shoulders. He attempted to dry his hair with the towel, rubbing it hard making it go all messy. Syl was now awake and watching him with a smile on her face.

"Hey sleepyhead" Krit said in a low voice as h walked over to Syl and sat next to her.

"Hi" Syl replied sitting up both of their faces only inches apart. Krit leaned to kiss Syl but she pulled away and placed a finger to his lips, Krit could tell

she was finding it hard to resist and he smiled at the thought.

"Just listen to what I have to say…" she started but Krit leaned forward and kissed her softly. she held her hand up to push him back, only he was expecting that and took hold of her hand and placed it around his neck. Syl was determined not to be defeated and pulled back but yet again Krit was ready. He slowly pushed her back slightly until she was fully lying down, he did this without breaking the kiss and he smiled when he felt her relax and she deepened the kiss even more.

He slowed the kiss down and whispered in her ear "What was it you were going t say?"

"I love you" she answered as she turned to lie on her side and Krit lay behind her on his side with his arm around her and their fingers entwined.

"I love you too but that wasn't what you were worried about earlier though was it?" He asked

Syl rolled onto her back and Krit was propped up on an elbow leading his head in his hand and watched her waiting for an answer but he didn't get one. Syl looked him right in the eyes took a deep breath, went to tell him but the words just wouldn't come out.

Tears beginning to fill up her eyes, Krit comforted her by saying "It's okay"

Krit leaned down to give her a cuddle but instead she kissed him and he wasn't going to refuse. His hand made its way to her waist, Syl's hand rested on his shoulder. She ran a hand down his arm to reach his hand which she then gracefully moved onto her stomach and gently applied pressure.

Krit broke the kiss, pulled back with a surprised expression on his face and looked down at Syl's stomach. Then he returned his hand to the spot where Syl had put it.

Syl was biting her lip slightly as she closely watched his expression. The baby kicked again and Krit looked back at Syl and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but wasn't fast enough.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about…I was afraid of how you would react" Syl confessed.

"Aaww hunni" He gave her a cuddle "You should have told me soone, you don't have to be afraid you can talk to me about anything. Anyway we wanted a child of our own and her she is" Krit said smiling as he placed his hand on Syl's belly.

"What do you mean she it's going to be a boy" she replied laughing.

"Oh ok then, how far on are you?" He asked

"About a month or so" she answered

"Oh my goodness were going to be parents" Krit sang happily

"Ye i know. I'm just getting used to the idea" Syl replied with an amused look as Krit chanted away.

"I think we should go and tell Zack and Max the good news, don't you?"Krit said smiling at her

"Yes we should inform Zack, I've already told Max" Syl replied as she retrned the smile.

The happy couple went and spread th good news to their fellow house mates and contacted their siblings.

What did you think? Please let me know. If you want to know what happens when the baby is born let me know and i will add a few chapters.

Kelly


	5. What about a kid?

Max and Zack lay curled up on the double bed in there room just talking about random things.

"Max?" Zack looked down at her as she had her head rested on his chest with an arm around his waist and their legs entwinged. While Zack hand an arm on Max lower back and hand her hand in his other.

"Yeah babe" she smiled up at him.

"Do you...would you.. it doesn't matter" Zack sighed as he couldn't ask her.

"No come on Zack. Just spit it out. What's up?" Max softly said squeezing his hand lightly to encourage him.

"I just wandered if.." Zack was about to finnish but was stopped

"Hey guys, sorry to interupt your little chit chat here but do you want anything when ma and Syl are at the shops?" Krit asked Max and Zack

"No thanks, i'm good" Zack smiled

"Dito" Max answered

"Okay then bye" Krit smiled and closed the door behind them. The two transgenics heard the front door close and Krit and Syl headed to the shops.

Max looked up at Zack and he knew she was waiting for him to finish his sentence but he didn't. "Zack?" Max soflty whispered his name while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, Maxie no not that face" He shook his head and smiled

"Come on Zack i wanna know what you were going to say" Max laughed

"Well i was just wondering if.." he stopped to think how to place his words and he gently began to massage her hand with his then he continued looking down at her "Know how you said a long time ago that you wanted to have kids, well i was..erm..do you still want that?"

"Yes, now more than ever. Do you?" Max asked interested

"I didn't at first but now i do" Zack answered

"What do you mean?" Max asked slightly confused as she propped herself up on an elbow to watch him.

"I mean when i first got out of Manticore i didn't, when i seen Tinga with Chase it didn't change my mind but when i seen you with Chase...when he was sitting on your knee and you were telling him a story i could help but wish i had a kid...with you" Zack turned onto his side to look at Max.

"You really do...don't you?" Max asked rubbing his cheek with her thumb as she searched his eyes for the truth.

"Yes, and i know you want that to with me" Zack whispered

"What? How..How did you know?" Max was surprised he knew this.

"I heard you talking to Syl one night and you said you wanted to" Zack smiled reaching over to place soft kisses on her lips, Max slowly turned to lay on her back with an arm around Zacks shoulder to pull him closer to her. Zack deepened the kiss it was slowy to begin with but soon it was heated with passion.

"Do you still want that Maxie?" Zack asked as he trailed soft kissed along her jaw line then down her neck. Max tugged on his hair lightly.

"Yes, i do." She muttered pulling Zack back to her lips.

"Me too" he muttered between kisses. As he ran a finger over her cheek, down her jaw line, down over her breast and let it rest on her waist.

In one swift movement Max moved out of his arms and above him, straddling him. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the surprised look on his face. Her hands ran the length of Zacks body, pushing his light blue T-shirt up as far as it would go until she couldn't get it to reveal anymore of his glowing skin. Zack laughed at her frustration with the T-shirt.

"Max.." he sat up making their faces only inches apart he was about to ask if she wanted help.

"I'm gonna get it off" Max told him he could clearly hear determination in her voice and she shut him up bye covering his mouth with hers and Zack wasn't going to complain. Their tongunes a dancing with each others. Her hands continued their challenge to take the T-shirt off. Max moaned in frustration as the T-shirt wasn't obeying her orders.

"Zack help please" Max begged with puppy dog eyes

"There ya go. Better?" Zack asked smiling after pulling the T-shirt over his head and Max nodded.

Then Max trailed sweet kisses on his neck and the sensitive spot near his collar making Zack let out a muffled moan. Making Max smile. Max left a trail of kisses down his chest and feeling rather daring she ran her hands down the front of his jeans .

"Maxie" Zack moaned

"Yes baby?" Max replied in an innocent tone

"Your such a tease" he sighed happily.

Max laughed Zack captured Maxs lips with his and their tongues began to battle. Max hips pushed against Zack in time to their tongues. Zack was becoming more active no with Maxs teasing and without warning Zack flipped them both over the rhythm never stopped. Max looked up over her head to see Zack holding her wrists in his hand.

"Hey" Max said trying to free her hands, she looked up to see Zack smiling at her.

"Your hands can't wander now Maxie" Zack smiled at her

"Spoil sport" she returned the smile.

Zack began to trail heated kisses along her neck, slowly, teasingly, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. Her blouse lay open at her sides. Max felt his touch run over her skin lightly. Max sat up slightly to allow Zack to slip off her shirt and undo her bra. Zack was clearly having problems as he fiddled with the clasp making Max laugh and Zack broke the kiss laughing aswell and he looked over Max back and undid the clasp.

"Why do you were this that take ages to come off Maxie?" Zack smiled as he brushed his lips against hers.

"To teach you how to be pacient" Max deepened the kiss. Zack held the back of Max head as he slowly lowered her down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Then he detached his lips from hers and attached them to her chest swirling his tongue around the center and nipping slightly. Which earned him a small moan from Max and he smiled. As he continued his teasing, his right hand wandered up her leg, trailing slightly along her inner thigh before edging her skirt up farther. Max could feel him smiling against her skin as she let loose another small scream of pleasure when his roaming hand found her core, stroking against the thin scrap of fabric.

Zack broke away to look into Max eyes and he whispered"Are you sure you want to keep going Maxie?"

"Yeah it do" she answered in the same tone.

Zacks hand pushed aside the thin garment, and dipped a finger into her. Slowly he pulled back out, dipping another to replace the first. Max wanted to scream at him for taking his time even though it felt so good she wanted to feel him inside her. Plunging both fingers into her, she couldn't withhold another cry. Pain and pleasure mixed together as he continued his attention.

Zack pulled his fingers away causing Max to growl in frustration at the lack of contact. Zack smiled and slid both his hands up her legs, along her thighs, and up to remove the rest of her clothing. She lay before him completely exposed. Their eyes locked " Maxie your gorgeous"

Zack gave her a tender kiss before continuing his previous actions. His other hand brushing her skin as his hand wander back down to that area. The transgenic placed a kiss on the inside of her leg. Working his way up, his tongue finally found her center, making her head spin with the increased pleasure. Max felt an overwhelming sensation rush through her as she called out Zacks name.

Zack stopped and lay next to her running a hand along her arm letting her cool off. There eyes pouring into each others and Zacks smile make Max smile. After Max cooled off she felt herself wanting him again. Max began to unbutton his jeans and she rubbed her hand along the front making him to tilt his head back in pleasure. Zack quickly riggled himself out of the materials to allow her full access to him. With each stroke she could feel him harden more. Zack had to stop her from continuing even thought he didn't want her to stop.

Zack carefully turned them over so he was between her legs just hovering above her and their eyes locked. "Max i..i don't want to hurt you" he whispered

"You won't" she answered brushing his lips against his.

Slowly Zack entered Max pain ripped through her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist to hold him still. The sensation was strange to her yet it felt like he belonged with her, to her , joined with her. She loved this new feeling of being whole. Max felt as thought she could stay like that for ages but Max realized Zack was struggling, his eyes pleading for her to let him move. She loosened her hold on him, allowing him to pull back only to slam into her once more.

Zacks mouth found hers, their tongues intertwining with each other, thrusting to the rhythm of their hips. Their breaths became shorter with each stroke. Over and over, they joined and pulled away. Eventually the pleasure became so entense, it took all their attention, their kisses slowed to a stop, lips still joined but unmoving as they continued. It seemed like an eternity, each one so close to finishing but trying so hard to hold on, not wanting it all to be over yet.

Max fell first with Zack right behind her. Zack rolled onto his back and Max rested her head n his chest in a comfortable embrace. Soon both transgenics were fast asleep in each others arms.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know Kelly xxx


	6. 26 things i luv about Max

The next morning Zack was the first to wake up and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the previous night. He glanced down at Max, he back was against Zacks chest and his arms around her while one of their hands were intertwined. Then Zack was very aware of his aching muscles and cursed silently. Slowly and carefully Zack lay Max down peacefully and he headed for the shower thinking he will make it back to her side before she wakes up. Zack looked from the bathroom door to Max and he didn't want to move, slowly he reached for Maxs diary and decided to write in it.

"26 things i love about Max" he wrote then began to make a list.

1. The way she smells good

2. The way her heads always find the right spot on my shoulder.

3. How cute she looks when she sleeps

4.The ease in which she fits into my arms

5.The way she kisses me and all of a sudden everything is right in the world.

6.How cute she looks then she eats

7.The way she smiles

8. she's always warm even when it's minus 30 outside.

9. The way she looks good no matter what she wears.

10. The way she looks in my clothes and my scents on her.

11. How cute she is when she argues.

12. The way her hand always finds mine.

13.her bitchy attitude.

14.The way i feel when i see her name on the call ID after i just had a big fight.

15.They way she says "lets not fight any more" even though i know that an hour later you proberly will.

16. The way she kisses me after i have had a fight.

17. They way she kisses me when i say "I love you".

18. Actually ... Just the way she kisses me...

19. The way she fall into my arms when she cries.

20. The way she apologise for crying over something silly.

21.The way she hit me and expect it to hurt.

22.The way she apologise when it does hurt (even though i don't admit it)

23. The way she says "I miss you".

24.The way i miss her

25. The way her tears make me want to change the world so that itdoesn't hurt her anymore...

26.The way she loves me. mine, my X5-452, my Maxie.

Zack smiled as he leaned over to place her diary back on the bed side table, open so she would read it. After Zack lay a small kiss on Max forehead he headed for a long warm shower.

The sound of running water filled Max senses and she turned her head to face bathroom and figured Zack was in the shower. Maxs head glanced at her diary to see it had been moved curiously she sat up and reached for it and began to read Zacks message he had left her. Unknown to Max that she was being watched, by Zack as she continued to read past the title her smile grew bigger and bigger. She smiled even harder then she seen Zack watching her from the bathroom door fully clothed.

"When did you do this?" she asked curiously

"When you were asleep before i took a shower" he answered as he walked towards her and leaned down to meet her lips with his to remind her of how much he loved her.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you too much?" Zack asked needing to know. Then he caught sight of his bite mark on her neck then another on her shoulder. Zack slowly fan his finger over them causing Max to grimace in pain.

"Max i'm so sorry i didn't mean to.." Zack started to apologies as he sat on the bed infront of Max.

Max cut in "No, you have nothing to be sorry for, i didn't mind...Besides you've got one here, here and here" pointing to the three bite marks she had left on his neck and shoulders.

"I should have been gentler" Zack muttered as he pulled Max into a hug.

Max returned the hug and smiled "I'm fine really nothing i couldn't handle. I'm just gonna go take a shower. You did leave me hot water right?"

"Yes, Maxie. Of course i did. How about you go have a shower and i make us breakfast?" he returned the smile.

"Sounds amazing" Max smiled as she got to her feet and headed to the bathroom.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


End file.
